Exorcist of Shadow
by NixiePixieStix
Summary: Enzeru Hitaki is the youngest General at the age of nineteen years old. On her first mission as a newly promoted General, she encounters two Noah that seem to know her. Just what do they mean that the Black Order had stolen something from them? And what does this have to do with Enzeru? Tyki/OC pairing eventually.
1. Order 1 Enter Allen Walker

**Ello loves, just want to let all of those that don't know yet, that this story is from my older account; **Nyghtmaera**. I will be trying to get it updated at least once a week. **

**Also, I have decided to take out the Japanese speech that I had in there. Now when Enzeru or Kanda are speaking in their native language it will be like this: **

**And now, I give you the new, edited version **_Exorcist of Shadow _**from my wonderful beta **Louisiana Stephenic**. **

"**Japanese"**

"Talking"

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Order 1: Enter Allen Walker**

I stood at the very top of the tower, looking down at the young boy that had climbed up the cliff and now stood at the front gate leading into the Black Order. I had finished my mission and had just arrived when the boy had shown up. Using the shadows around me, I hid myself not only from the boy but from the security golems as well since I never let Komui know when I get back until I'm standing in his office. I must say though, it never ceases to amuse me when he wakes up to me leaning over him.

From what I was able to hear, which was everything; I have the old science department to thank for that, was that he boy was called Allen Walker and was the apprentice of that womanizer, General Cross. Timcampy was the little, golden golem with a cross for a face that flew by the white haired boy's head. Taking a seat on the roof, I listened and watched as Komui's voice rang out from a speaker somewhere; telling the Gate Keeper to do the x-ray to see if the boy was really a human or an akuma that was stupid enough to try to attack the Black Order head on, alone. What surprised me, and I'm guessing everybody else was that the Gate Keeper wailed that the boy was cursed and was an akuma. Though, if the boy was cursed then he couldn't be an akuma since humans are the only beings that can get cursed.

I immediately stood up and summoned my Innocence, which I called Kage or Shadow in English. I formed more shadows around me as I jumped down from the tower's roof and plummeted to the ground below. As I made my way down unseen by anybody, Kanda made his appearance and was getting ready to kill the boy when I finally landed on the ground silently. Safe because my shadows had slowed me enough not to get hurt but still fast enough to save the boy that has stupidly walked up the building in the first place. Just before Kanda had the chance to impale Allen, I drove Kage under Mugen; which was the name of Kanda's katana, and thrust upwards, sending his blade away from the other boy and making it lock with Kage. I let my shadows drop away from me as I heard a small gasp come from the boy behind me.

Kage glistened in the moonlight while my black, floor length cloak that was clasped around my neck with the Rose Cross of the Black Order with my hood up, hiding my crimson red hair, pale face, and icy blue eyes. Kanda, with one year younger than me exorcist was slightly stunned by my sudden appearance but had hid it well. All the while the white haired boy was sitting behind me with slightly widened eyes at the two still locked blades.

"**Enzeru, ****what is the meaning of this? Why did you stop me from killing this demon?****" **The blue haired Japanese spoke to me in our native language. Which was a little odd for him to speak it in front of others but I let it slide since I was more comfortable speaking Japanese instead of English.

Instead of answering him, I merely swung my sword up and had Kanda disarmed in a matter of seconds. I then went to speak up to the gatekeeper and Komui.

"Oi, Gate Keeper. What is going on?" I spoke up to the face that was the gatekeeper with just a blank tone with a hint of annoyance in it.

Instead of the stupid face answering though, Komui's overly happy voice spoke up, what joy, "Oh, Enzeru-San it's good to see you back from your mission. And about the boy, he is safe to let in. I found the letter that General Cross stating that he was sent here to join us," and with that, the gates where opened to allow us into the building.

Waiting for us was Lenalee, Komui's younger sister and fellow Exorcist. She walked up to Kanda and promptly hit him on the side of his head with her clipboard.

"Kanda, you could have hurt our new member. Oh, welcome back Enzeru-San." She gave a smile to me, which I just gave a small nod in greeting back to her. Then she went to greet the boy white haired boy. Since she had him distracted, I decided to start summoning up my shadows back around me so I could go to Komui's office. But before I got to go, the younger boy caught mine and Kanda's attention.

"Oh, Kanda. That is your name right? Nice to meet you." He had out stretched his hand to Kanda thinking that he would actually shake his hand.

Kanda on the other hand turned to glare at him before speaking to him in a rude tone. "Who the hell would want to shake hands with a cursed person?" Then he walked off to where ever he goes to, most likely back to him room. Then, Allen turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you. You're Enzeru, right?" He gave me a small nervous smile and out stretched his hand out to me this time. He had made me mad since he used my first name and without any type of honorific to go with it.

I gave a glare to him from under my hood. "Che. You don't have the privilege to use my first name, Moyashi." With that, I manifested my shadows once more since I had lost concentration before, and disappeared into them heading to Komui's office to report.

Behind me I was able to hear Lenalee tell the bean sprout that he would have to earn being able to call me by my first name and that for now, he had to call me Shade-San, which is what a lot of the others still call me because of my Innocence.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Thank you all for reading. Please let me know if you like how the story is now that it has been edited. And remember, no reviews no update! **

**~Nixie **


	2. Order 2 Forced Promotion

**Hi everybody I'm back with the next chapter. This chapter had been edited by my beta, so thank you! **

**I want to give a special shout out to **KyYaoiLover **for being the first reviewer! **

**Disclaimer: I, NixiePixieStix, do not in any shape or form own D. Gray Man. I do however; own Enzeru and any other OC that may come up later and the plot for this story. **

**O~O~O~O~O~**

"Talking"

"**Japanese speech"**

'_Thought'_

_Dream _

**O~O~O~O~O~**

_**Last Time:**_

_**Enzeru returns to Headquarters from a solo mission where she meets a new recruit from General Cross named Allen Walker. **_

**O~O~O~O~O~ **

**Order 2: Force Promotion**

_A seven year old girl with crimson red hair and dark brown, almost black eyes was playing in a field of flowers with a younger girl with spiky bluish purple hair and dark blue eyes. As they were playing an older male's voice called them._

"_Enzeru, and – it's time to come in." The voice came from a man at the steps of a two story house, waving for them to come over._

"_Ne, let's race over to Dad. Does that sound good?" Enzeru turned to the younger girl with a smile. She gave a smile and took off with Enzeru right behind her. _

_As they reached the steps of the house where their dad was the older girl out of the two took quick notice of just who the visitors were that were just inside the house. She slowed down to a walk once she and her younger sister were in the house, taking off their shoes._

_Standing in the living room was a figure that she couldn't quite see except for the huge toothy grin that he had on his face and a top hat. Sitting on the sofa next to the figure was a boy that was in his early teens. He had curly black hair but his face was hidden in shadow. Enzeru looked from her dad to the two visitors before walking over to them and bowing at the waist._

"_Konbanwa -, it's good to see you again. I will leave now so that you may have your meeting with Imoto and Otousan." She spoke to them then turned and gave the same respectful bow to her younger sister and dad before getting her shoes back on and walking out the door, closing it behind her._

_She walked to just the edge of the yard where there was a tree with a single swing on it which she went to sit on. As she thought of it, she knew why they were there visiting her younger sister and dad. It was because her younger sister was 'special' and they were going to be to teaching her once her 'change' was complete._

_Her thoughts were interrupted though when she heard footsteps heading toward her. As she turned around, she saw the boy that was with the other visitor had walked up to her. Before she was able to stand up though to give a bow to him, he raised his hand in a motion say that she didn't have to get up._

_"__K-Konbanwa… If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out here instead of inside with Oto-san?" She asked looking up at the older boy, who looked down at her but his face was still hidden._

_"__Well,-_

_Before he was able to answer though, everything faded into blackness._

**O~O~O~O~O~O~**

I let my eyes flutter open as I lay on my bed in my room. With half lidded eyes I stared blankly up into the dark ceiling still thinking about the dream that was fresh in my mind. "How come I CAN'T remember their names?** I'm sorry little sister, Dad**." I placed my arm over my eyes and let out a deep breath.

Ten minutes later, I had found myself in the outside training grounds. In the distance I was able to hear a sword being swung in the air. Following the sound, I used my shadows to hide myself from the only other one here in the Order that had a katana for an Anti-Akuma weapon. As I stayed in the shadows of the trees, I watched as he continued to hone his skills.

This gave me a good chance to take a look at him. His dark blue hair was up in its usual high ponytail. He wore a blind fold over his eyes, most likely trying to hone his hearing right now. Instead of his exorcist coat, he had bandages going around his torso and right bicep. He wore his black pants and a sash that held them into place and was bare foot. At the moment he was facing away from me. As I was getting ready to turn back to let him finish his training in peace I felt the tip of Mugen on the back of my neck.

**"****You should not sneak up on somebody while they are training."** Kanda spoke up with a bored and slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

"**Where would the fun be in that?"**__I slightly turned my head to glance behind me at him, while I let a small smile play on my lips. He gave a grunt in reply as I once again materialized into shadows and took off back to the HQ.

Upon entering a finder nervously walked up to me. "Miss Shade, Komui is requesting you in his office. He said that it was important."

With a sigh, I gave a nod to the finder and walked off down the hall to Komui's office. For once I didn't feel like using my shadows to get around the building. I still had much on my mind from last night with the strange dream that I was going to do something about. As I thought about that I already felt a headache coming on.

'_Was that a dream or a memory? But if it was a memory… then that means that the seal on my memories are starting to weaken and break. Could it be that…?'_

I was taken out of my thoughts as I reached Komui's sea of papers that he called his office. I gave a small knock before entering the room. I lowered my hood to be polite to the older man that for once stood in front of his desk and not behind it.

"You needed me, Komui?" I had a slight puzzled look on my otherwise blank face.

"Yes, I'm not the one that actually called for you. You see, the Commanders in Chief want to see the both of us." He wasn't at all using his normally cheerful voice. Now he spoke with a dead serious tone and face. All I could do was nod as we headed out of the paper infested room and heading to the large elevator that would take us to Hevalska's dark domain.

As we lowered to her floor, many Finders and scientist were starting to crowd around the railings of the floor, watching our descent. Then I realized that most of them had never seen my face before except for a select few. Even then, most wouldn't come out just to see my face; no it must be for whatever reason I was called down there for.

When we landed, I stepped off and onto the landing that was in front of Hevalaska. As usual the room was dark which made me feel slightly more at peace. Then again, I had always found solace in the darkness. That could be because of my Innocence, which is a much darker one than the others. I would have kept thinking more if it wasn't for the fact that Hevalaska had appeared right then in front of me.

"Hello again Enzeru, it has been a long time since we last met." Her voice was as gentle as always when she spoke to me. I couldn't help but relax around the older exorcist.

"It is good to see you again too, Hevalaska." I looked up at her. She leaned down and picked me up with her many arms and held me in front of her face. She placed what would be her forehead on mine and started counting.

24%...

45%...

78%...

89%...

95%...

She pulled her head away from mine and placed me back onto the platform next to Komui. There were whispers of the council above us but all else was silent. After a few moments one of the Council members spoke up.

"Enzeru Hitaki, your synchronization has been increased by 15 from your original 80%. With such, you have almost completely synchronized with your Innocence. We can no longer hold this off. There for from this day forward, you shall be ''The General of Shadows'. You are now the sixth general and the youngest." Komui had stepped towards me and had unfastened my silver rose cross and replaced it with a golden one.

Stepping back up onto the platform, the ride back up to the upper levels was quiet and tense. The people that were at the platform landing had gone silent, except for the few murmurs here and there. I was able to tell that they were talking about the new general. Looking up I saw that Lenalee and Allen where there too. That meant that he was back from his mission with Kanda. Said samurai was nowhere to be seen since he was sent on another mission from his first one with the white haired teen.

Stepping off of the platform, I put my hood back up and walked past Allen and Lenalee, not bothering to stop when they called out my name. I was too deep in thought to talk with them right now. All I knew was that now I was tied to the hell that was called the Black Order even more than before.

A single thought ran through my mind that night.

'_Humans are cruel and weak; making children fight in a war that the outside world doesn't even know exists.' _

**O~O~O~O~O~**

**And that is the end of chapter two. Tell me what you liked and disliked about this chapter or story in general.**

**Sorry if this chapter seemed boring or too slow for some people but the next chapter should be better. But you only get the next chapter if you review!**

**~Nixie**


	3. Order 3 First Meeting

**Ello loves; I'm back with the next chapter! Sorry, I was going to try to update yesterday but with it being Halloween and all, I didn't get to. **

**Just a real quick announcement: This story now has 201 views! **

**Now onto the next chapter. **

**O~O~O~O~O~**

"Talking"

_~Flash Back~_

**O~O~O~O~O~**

_Last time:_

_Enzeru believes that she had a dream or rather a memory of her past before she was taken to the Black Order though she can't remember who her younger sister was. _

_She was taken to see Hevalaska and became the youngest general of the Black Order upon returning from a solo mission the day before. _

**O~O~O~O~O~**

**Order 3: First Meeting**

**Edo, Japan**

A girl was sitting on the wooden floor of a room in front of a fire place playing with a stuffed bear. She had dark blue spiky hair, golden eyes and ash grey skin with seven crosses on her forehead. She wore a long sleeve white dress shirt with ruffles going down the front alongside the buttons, a red ribbon bow tie, and a short black skirt. Purple and black stripped socks adorned her legs up to mid-thigh with her shoes thrown to the far corner in the room.

"Ma, Tyki, I want to see Onee-Chan. I want to see her. I haven't been able to see her in ages. Take me to go see her." The teenager spoke up to the older male that was sitting in a rocking chair reading a book. He wore a plain white button up dress shirt, black slacks and back dress shoes. He also had ash grey skin, golden eyes and the seven crosses on his forehead. His curly black hair covered his ears and you could see a mole under his left eye.

"And how do you suppose we do that? We don't even know where she is in the first place." The man now named Tyki, looked up from his book to glance at the young girl.

"I'll go looking for her. I really do miss her. She may not have been my sister by blood but she is still my sister none the less. Besides Tyki, I know you want to see her too." The younger girl had stopped playing with her toy and was looking at the ground, before looking back up at him.

"What do you mean by that, Road?" He had a puzzled look on his face.

At this Road gave a sly smile before replying. "Aww Tyki, I know you want to see her too because you miss her. I know you like her. After all, weren't WE the ones that asked Millennie if she could become a Noah too so she wouldn't be by herself?" She laughed as he gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, fine, if you can figure out where she is, then I will take you, how about that?" He took to looking into the roaring fire in the fireplace.

"Thank you, Tyki! I will find her!" Road stood up and gave him a hug before running over to her shoes and quickly ran out the door, leaving Tyki to his thoughts of the girl that he hadn't see in eleven years.

**O~O~O~O~O~**

**Enzeru's POV**

Two weeks had passed since Allen and Kanda had gone to Martel to retrieve the Innocence that was inside a doll. And since I was told that I would have to be a general because of the increase of Akuma and the appearance of the Noah as well. Kanda had been away on another mission right after Allen and he had finished their mission so he didn't come back with the white haired teen. He still doesn't know that I am now a general.

The other generals were to be notified on their next check in with Central. I knew that they all would find out eventually, even Cross would sooner or later.

Lenalee didn't really know what to think now that I was a general. She was worried at first as she thought that it was going to be even more dangerous with the new position. I had to remind her that, "I'm not like the rest of the exorcists; I can handle it better than most."

After a while she finally relented and instead told me to be careful when I leave for missions. "If you don't be careful, I won't forgive you!" she had spoken with a stern look but it softened into one of worry and caring soon after.

I had been able to feel the stares from the finders as they would whisper and begin to gossip about my new position, some growing even more scared at the prospect of another general that could be like Winters or Klaud. Some were thankful that I was nothing like General Cross I had noted with a bit of a smirk. Others wondered why I wasn't more like my mentor, General Tiedoll. I wanted to roll my eyes at that one.

The science division wasn't nearly as bad as Lenalee or the finders. In fact, I think that I can tolerate them much better than anyone else here other than Lenalee or Kanda. The science team didn't really make a large fuss about it; rather some shook their heads at the thought of someone so young being a general in this Holy War. Reever, the head of the science department, had taken it upon himself to clear the crowd from the platform area, though by then I had already melted into the shadows and went back to my room for the night.

The Moyashi on the other hand, seemed too had gone into shock at witnessing an exorcist be promoted to general. Then again, he had only just arrived and sent on a mission right afterwards, so I guess it was expected for the new boy to be surprised.

For a moment I couldn't help but envy Allen since he came here after it was a living hell. I also envied Lenalee since she had her older brother that had come to help her through everything. But what did I have? Nothing, except for hellish memories that I don't want to resurface and a seal placed on the memories that I had before I was taken to the Order.

Pushing those thoughts out of my head I walked onto the waiting platform for the train that would take me toWiltshire, England. Komui had given me a mission to head to the Stonehenge saying that there were reports from a Finder there that Akuma were around the area and that there may be an Innocence as well. Since I was in a public area and it was day time, I had removed my cloak and opted to wear a uniform similar to Allen's coat but with looser sleeves, the hood pulled up over my head since it was raining and instead of the trimming being silver, it was gold to signify that I was a general of the clergymen.

Thankfully, nobody else was here since I had a hatred and slight fear of people ever since I was forced to join the Order. I sat against the bench and had my eyes closed as I listened to the pitter patter of the rain hitting the wooden floor of the train station. It was peaceful since it was raining and not many people were out right now because of it. While waiting for the train I started to lightly hum a wordless tune that seemed familiar but I couldn't remember where it was from other than that it might be from my suppressed memories.

Ever since that first dream that I had, I had been getting them more often. Now I had another dream, it was of me and the same boy from the first one. We had seemed happy in it until I was taken by hands screaming the boy's name that I still can't remember. He would always call out to me when I was taken away but I would always wake up before I got to see what would happen after that. Before I got to think anymore about that though, I heard the whistle that told me that my train had arrived.

Standing up from my spot, I picked up my bag and waited for the train to come to a stop before boarding it. Walking up to a worker there, I told him that I had a reservation under the name of Enzeru Hitaki. He gave a nod before leading me to my first class compartment. Sliding the door closed behind me I dropped my bag on the seat next to mine and scooted closer to the window, getting comfortable for the trip to England. I couldn't help but wonder back to what Hevalaska had told me before I had left the day that I had become a general.

_~Flash Back~_

_Enzeru had turned to leave when Hevalaska's voice made her stop but never turn around._

"_Enzeru Hitaki, I must warn you. Be wary with how much you use your Innocence. It adapts to help its host but can be harmful the more you synchronize with it. I don't know what will happen if you were to be completely one with it. And for that I tell you to be cautious." Enzeru had a blank face the whole time while the much older Exorcist was speaking._

"_Anything else I should know?"_

"_You will have to choose which path you will take. And I fear that you will have to choose in the near future. Follow whatever your heart tells you. That is all. May God be with you, Enzeru Hitaki and farewell."_

_~End Flash Back~_

I was knocked out of my thoughts as there was a knock at my door before one of the workers opened the door a little. "Miss Exorcist, we will be arriving shortly. I suggest that you prepare to disembark."

I looked back towards the young man. "Thank you for letting me know, I will be ready shortly," and with that, he closed the door and left. Standing up, I locked the door as I changed out of the uniform and into my night time uniform which was a black button up shirt, black pants and the standard black boots. Over that I put on my usual black, floor length cloak with the golden Black Order symbol.

When I was done, the train had just pulled to a stop. I grabbed my stuff and made my way off of the small train, glad to be able to move around outside under the night sky. On the platform there was a Finder already waiting for me. Walking over to him he gave me a quick bow.

"General Shade-san, it is a pleasure to be working with you. My name is Walter and I will be your Finder for this mission." Walter was clad in the standardized Finder uniform with his equipment on his back. Under his hood was dark brown hair and green eyes. I gave a simple nod to him before walking off in the direction of the hotel that we were to stay at for the time that I was here.

Wiltshire was a small town that was close to the Stonehenge. I took note that the towns' people were nervous about being outside. Most of them were retreating to the safety of inside. This told me that there are indeed Akuma in the area. Quickly finding the hotel that I was to stay in, I made my way to my room after the lady at the front desk gave me my room key. Finding my room I unlocked the door and went inside.

The room was small but had two beds inside. I would have to put a blanket in between the two to divide the room for myself and Walter. Looking around there was a small table and night stand next to both beds. Off to the side was a door that led into the small bathroom.

Dropping my bag off onto my bed, I walked back outside of the room before locking up. Walter was standing by the door. I gave him a nod as I walked by, silently telling him to follow me. Walking outside I couldn't help but feel that I was being watched. Pulling my hood up over my head I began looking for any leads that may be able to tell me what was going on. Thankfully I didn't have to look hard since a townsman walked up to me.

"Excuse me, Miss. But would you be the one that was sent to help with the problem that we are having?"

"Yes, can you tell me about what is going on here?"

"Well, a few days ago some of the townspeople started to disappear. People have also sighted some strange creatures near the Stonehenge."

"I will go take a look at the problem right now." The townsman seemed pleased with that and left. I was glad that the man had left since I started having a stronger hatred toward people in general. After all, all they ever did was cause war and pollute the planet that they live on. They were so weak as to wish for their dead beloved ones back from the grave only to become a slave for the Earl. How I despised humans for their weak hearts.

**O~O~O~O~O~**

**Road's POV**

I had been here in England for a couple of days now trying to find the Innocence that was supposed to be here. I had brought two level two Akuma, a hand full of level one Akuma and one level three Akuma. I had heard that the newest general of those damned Exorcists was coming to also try and find the Innocence. Apparently, the new general was in her late teens. They had taken up to calling her the 'General Shadow' or Shade because apparently she was able to control the shadows around and her enemy.

Walking around the town in my human form, I saw her. This was so easy! She had just come out of the only hotel here in this tiny town. She had a floor length black cloak that hid her body from the world. She stopped for a moment to look around before pulling her hood up over her head. That had made me stop in my tracks. She looked just like my older sister! Could she really be her?

Grabbing Lero I told the Akuma to go on ahead but not to attack anything until I was back. With that I dashed to nearest phone to call Tyki. The closest phone was at the front desk that she came from. Walking in, I saw the lady at the desk and asked to use the phone.

"What do you need Miss?" The lady was overly nice. I hated that.

"I need to borrow the phone to call my uncle." I was getting a little anxious to get a hold of Tyki since I wasn't sure that the exorcist would stay in the area long. The phone rang a few times before it picked up.

_"__Hello?"_It sounded like a little kid had answered the phone. Well, that was not Tyki so it must have been one of his friends.

"Hi, can you get Tyki for me?" I asked in a sweet tone so not to scare the kid. I didn't need Tyki getting mad at me for that.

_"__Sure, he's just getting ready to leave for the mines,"_ I was able to hear him put his phone down and then call Tyki, saying that he thinks it was the 'Usual Guy' but that it sounded like a girl instead. After a moment or two the phone was picked up again.

"_Yes?"_This voice was deeper than the young boy from before.

"Tyki, I think I found her!"

**O~O~O~O~O~**

**Tyki's POV**

The moment I heard Road say those words my cigarette almost fell out of mouth. I didn't know if I heard that correctly or not.

"Ano, could you say that again? I don't think I heard you correctly." My mind was going crazy at the thought that Road may have actually found Enzeru.

"_I said, I think I found Enzeru. Now hurry up and get over here so we can double check."_She sounded a little annoyed that I had her repeat it.

"Ok, ok. I'll be over in a bit. Just wait for me." I hung up the phone before she got to reply. Turning to Eaze, I ruffled his hair before making my way out of the shack and ran after Momo and Crack.

"Oi, guys wait," That got them to turn around. "Sorry, I have to leave again." I rubbed the back of my head, giving them an apologetic smile.

"Ah, you sure are going on a lot of those special missions of yours lately." Momo gave with a little annoyance in his voice.

"Ehe, it can't be helped. I'll get back as soon I can."

"Alright then, we'll wait for you to get back before we head off to the next mining town." This time it was Crack that spoke up before the two turned to head off towards the mines. I waited for them to be out of sight before I headed for the closest bridge to change forms.

As I walked under it my thick glasses and cigarette vanished along with my apricot skin color and was replaced with my usual ash grey. My brown eyes changed to gold and my hobo clothes changed to my suit complete with tails on the coat. Snapping my fingers my black top hat appeared in my hand and I placed it on my head. Walking a little ways away I let myself sink into the ground.

**O~O~O~O~O~**

**Road's POV**

Fifth-teen minutes after I had gotten off of the phone with him, Tyki had gotten here. "Now, where is she, Road?" He asked right after he appeared. I called over a level two Akuma.

"Where is the exorcist?"

"She is heading to the Stonehenge right now, Lady Road." It had an annoying voice. I nodded and Tyki and I headed over to the place that the Akuma said that she would be at.

"Tell me, Road. What does she look like from what you were able to see." Tyki had gotten serious all of a sudden like he normally does.

"Well, I wasn't able to see much. She was wearing a black cloak but had the symbol of the Black Order in gold as the clasp for it. So I am guessing that she is the new general that we heard about. I wasn't able to see her body but her hair was that blood red color with a braid coming out of the side that hung over her shoulder. But what stunned me though were her eyes. They weren't the same dark blue that they were when she was younger. They're an icy blue now with a cold look in them. I don't like that look for her. She was always so cheerful when she was younger." When I was finished Tyki was going to speak up until we noticed that we were almost to the ring of ancient stones. Around the stones were all of the Akuma that I had brought and in the center of it all was the girl that I hoped was my older sister.

Her hood was still up as she slowly turned to look at all of the Akuma before turning to her Finder that was next to her. It was easy to hear what she was saying with our superior hearing. "Walter, I want you to leave. I can't fight all of them off and protect you as well. Go contact head quarts and let them know that I found the Innocence." She raised her arm up to be parallel to the ground with her palm facing downwards.

"General, I cannot leave you here alone without back up to fight all of these Akuma along with trying to find the Innocence." I could tell by the way that she was standing that the 'General' was getting mad.

"Che, Baka. Fine, you can stay but I won't protect a useless idiotic Finder that won't even follow simple orders given to you by a superior officer. I wasn't forced to become a General just to babysit a worthless Finder." At that moment her voice went from blank to ice cold. I didn't like the way that my sister was so cold now. She had changed a lot since we last saw her.

"Tyki, what do you think she meant when she said that she was 'forced to become a general'? Just what have they done to her in there for the past eleven years?" I looked up at the older Noah waiting for a reply. All I got though was a glance from him before he went back to watching what was unfolding before us. He seemed to have a hard look on his face like he was thinking too hard. It had started raining so I used Lero like an actual umbrella for once. I too turned back to watch the oncoming battle.

The wind picked up as the rain started to fall harder. Lightning danced across the sky as it all started. The wind whipped at the general exorcist's cloak as she started speaking again only louder this time. "Now, let's turn this into a show. After all, it seems like we got ourselves an audience. We wouldn't want to disappoint them now do we?" I get out a slight gasp before I giggled. It looks like we were found out after all.

"There is always darkness in the world and in the heart of all humans. But where there is darkness there is light. And where there is light there is shadow, the stronger the light the more that shadow grows. Now I, your master, call upon you from your slumber to rise and aid me in battle once more! Come forth, Kage!" There in her outstretched hand was a katana. It was a dark silver color with black smoke designs on it. It truly was a sight to see. Her cloak bellowed around her like the shadows from which her blade was formed.

The level two and level three Akuma moved back and commanded the level ones to open fire. They all turned their cannons on the lone girl and shot all at once. Enzeru just stood there with her katana held loosely at her side as the bullets came closer to her. At the last possible moment she flashed out of view. It took me a moment but I was able to see the streak of black that zipped past all of the bullets but stayed in the general area of where she was at. All I could think was that she was fast. When the smoke cleared I saw her standing in the same place as to where she was before, completely fine.

"Well, if that's it. I believe it's my turn now. I do hope that you all can aim in the dark. I would hate for the show to end too early now." As she spoke she seemed to almost get a dark feeling around her and the shadows in the area made the battle area go black. Not even Tyki and I were able to see the fight now. Only the lightning that flashed by would let us see glimpses of the raging battle before it went dark again.

**O~O~O~O~O~**

**Enzeru's POV (Again)**

I had let my shadows engulf the entire area knowing what could happen. I knew that it could be done but not for very long without it starting to drain my energy. The level two and three Akuma were telling the level ones to start shooting again. The sound of their cannons blended in with the sound of thunder that clashed over head. Lightning flashed by giving the enemy only a passing glance of where I stood. Then, I took off after them again. As they shot after shot I dodged them all. Sidestepping and jumping over a few.

At one point I had to raise Kage to block a few before I was able to get to the first one. I leapt at it and plunged my sword into the face of the demon. Its blood sprayed onto my face as I pulled my sword out and ran to the next one. Dodge, run, block, jump, slice, I repeated this until all that was left standing was the two level two and the level three Akuma. For some reason, the two Noah that I knew were here weren't attacking me yet and from what I could tell weren't planning to anytime soon. So then, what were they doing here? Were they waiting for me to tire then attack?

Dispersing my shadows, the level one Akuma that hung in to air came crashing down to the earth below as more thunder clapped. I heard a shocked scream before it died down to a moan as I heard flesh being crushed under immense wait. I only took a glance to see that it was the stupid Finder that had come with me. He had been crushed beneath one of the bodies of the Akuma. Now the two level two Akuma faced me.

"Well well, not bad. Nothing any less to be expected from the 'Great General of Shadow'," That had really ticked me off right there. It had no right to say that. This one looked like a knight with a shield and lance while the other one had a two handed sword.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. It wasn't by choice that I became a General let alone an Exorcist. But, that's a story for another time isn't it?" I practically growled out. I had clenched my katana so hard that my knuckles had turned white.

Without a second thought, I charged at the one with the lance. It swung its lance down at me. I was just able to block with Kage, being pushed back by the sheer force. Pushing upwards, I was able to unlock our swords and tried to swipe at him from the side. When he blocked I quickly ducked out of the way from the oncoming shield that was getting ready to ram into me. Spinning around him I made a slash going down his back. Before I was able to finish off the Akuma, the other one grabbed me from behind. He flung me into one of the stones that circled our fighting area. I had to suppress a scream of pain as I slid down the wall coughing up blood. From the impact my vision was starting to get clouded.

Shaking my head, I started to get up only to fall once more from pain that shot up my ribs. Now I was certain that a few had been broken. Ignoring the pain for now I stood up on shaky legs. This seemed to surprise the Akuma to no end as it started asking why I wasn't dead yet. I wasn't planning on giving it an answer. But before I was able to charge at it or vice versa it was hit with something purple before it blew up. I had to cover my face from the debris that flew by, one slicing my side open when I did that though it made me fall to my knees to cough up more blood. By now it was getting extremely hard to breathe and there was red hot pain in my chest. From the feel of it, a rib had punctured one of my lungs. I was sure I was going to die now.

"Ah, is she ok?" I heard a girl's voice call out. As I turned my head slightly my hood fell off to show my blood stained face and hair along with my icy blue eyes that were once dark blue to see the female Noah come running up to the male one. She was holding the Innocence that I was originally called over here for. The male on the other hand was walking towards me before kneeling.

"Well… I never thought… that I would see the day that not one but two Noah would show compassion… to their enemy." I coughed up more blood before falling. The strange thing was that before I hit the ground I felt a gentle arm catch me and pull me into a warm chest. The last thing I heard was the sound of rain and the wings of butterflies.

**O~O~O~O~O~**

**OK, well that is the end of this chapter. Sorry it the fight scene was crappy. I will try to work on it to get better at that since I love those.**

**Well tell me what you thought of this chapter! And remember that if you want this chapter to continue to please, please, PLEASE send me a review. No reviews means no new chapter and that means you won't be able to find out what happens to poor Enzeru!**

**~Nixie**


	4. Order 4 To the Rewinding Town

**Ello loves; I'm back with the next chapter of Exorcist of Shadow. I am so sorry for the later update but my beta and I have been busy with school. **

**Well onto the next chapter!**

**O~O~O~O~O~**

"Talking"

"_Person on phone"_

**O~O~O~O~O~**

_Last Time:_

_Enzeru left for her first mission as a general to retrieve some Innocence that was rumored to be around the Stonehenge in England. _

**O~O~O~O~O~**

**Order 4: To the Rewinding Town**

Upon gaining consciousness, all of the memories from the night before came flooding back to me. My entire body was screaming with the pain that was inflicted on it during the fight. That was right; I had fought off a small horde of level ones, two level twos and a level three Akuma there at the Stonehenge. My Finder was dead and for some reason unknown to me, there were two members of the Noah Clan that didn't attack me at all while I was fighting. They had plenty of chances to kill me, so then why didn't they?

Then I remembered that the two of them had actually killed the Akuma that was going to kill me. The younger one actually seemed worried that I was hurt but I couldn't tell with the male. I could have been killed by them and instead they saved me from my death. Noah, showing compassion to their enemy, I ended up laughing at that thought which caused me to cringe from the pain that wracked through my ribs.

Letting my eyes flutter open I let out a hiss and quickly closed them again as light flooded into them. Slowly this time, I opened them again. This time they weren't bombarded with the light. Blinking a few times I let my eyes adjust to the brightness in the boring grey room that I was in. Slowly and painfully I brought myself into a sitting position to lean my head and back up against the headboard.

Looking around I noticed that there was a window to my left with the curtains flowing freely as the nice fall; almost winter breeze came through the opened window. The breeze felt cool against my flushed cheeks which led me to believe that I had somehow gotten a fever.

The grey walls of the room were plain and boring with nothing on them. There was a door that was slightly cracked which led to the small bathroom that was connected to the room. By the bed was a night stand with a candle blown out and an envelope with my name on it. Reaching over I flinched some as I could feel the stitches that were on the side that was sliced open not too long ago begin to stretch as I grabbed the envelope. Leaning back against the headboard I let the pain pass before opening it up to see what it said.

_They can't keep what is ours for long; we will get back what was stolen from us._

_Until then,_

_The Noah Clan_

My breath hitched in my chest as I read and reread what was said in the small note. I wasn't sure what to think of it. What could they possibly mean when they said that they wanted what was stolen from them? As I thought, my thoughts led me back to the pervious fight with the Akuma. Those two Noah hadn't killed me when they could have at anytime. In fact they were somewhat concerned for me but, why were they?

Before I was able to think more on the matter I heard footsteps heading towards the room. I quickly slid the note under my pillow so that whoever was heading my way wouldn't see it. As I finished hiding it from view the door opened. Looking up I say that there was a woman walking inside the room with a phone in her hands.

"Hello Miss, it is good to see that you are awake. How are you feeling?" The older woman spoke with a smile on her face.

"I've been better. Can you tell me where I am and how I got here?" I was curious how I still alive and safe. I also took note that I still had my Innocence within my body.

_So they didn't destroy my Innocence. I wonder why._

"Oh! That's right you were unconscious when you were brought here. A young man that went by Lord Mikk and his niece had brought you in, saying that they found you near the Stonehenge as their carriage was passing by, they did. And a good thing too, if they waited much longer you wouldn't be here right now." She had stepped into the room and set the phone down on the night stand that previously had the note.

Handing me the phone she said that there was somebody that called for me. Taking the phone from her, the woman walked out of the room closing it behind her.

Once I was sure that she was out of hearing range I spoke into the phone, "Hello?"

"_Ah! Shade-San! I was worried about you when you never called in to report. What has happened?"_Komui was on the other line.

"… Mission failed. We were able to locate the Innocence but that's when everything went downhill. A horde of Akuma consisted of twenty level one, two level two and one level three. Finder failed to follow orders and was killed by a fallen Akuma. I was successful in destroying the level ones but there were… complications with the last bit. The battle was watched." My voice was void of any emotion but I was silently seething since I was almost killed by a pathetic level two Akuma.

"_What do you mean by 'being watched'?"_Komui sounded a little surprised and dead serious, not at all like the cheerful and slightly annoying man that he was.

"Two clansmen of the Noah showed up. The strange thing is that I still have my Innocence and alive for that matter. They didn't engage on the fight. Though…" I left myself drop the last bit of that sentence.

_"__What else happened Shade-San?"_

"The Noah… they didn't attack me. There was a girl and an older male. They left me a note and in the hospital. They didn't kill me when they had the chance."

_"__What was the letter about?"_

"All it said was: They can't keep what is ours for long; we will get back what was stolen from us. Komui, what did they mean by that?" I was now wondering if the Oder was keeping anything from me that I should know about.

_"__I'm not sure, Shade-San. We will have to be more cautious now than ever before if the Noah is indeed looking for something. Try not to worry about it too much though, Shade-San." _I didn't believe that for a second.

I knew that something was up and Komui knew that I knew. What was it that he wasn't telling me? Before I got to think farther on that though Komui spoke up again, _"I want you to head over to a place called the Rewinding Town; I want you to observe Allen Walker and Lenalee. See how they work as a team, don't get involved with this mission however unless you feel you need too. We need to see if the Noah will make another appearance. We need to know what they are after first. "_

"You mean that you want me to make sure your sister doesn't get hurt while on a mission…" I had sweat dropped at that. Komui worried too much over his sister.

"_Oh and Shade-San"_

"Hmm?"

"_Do be more careful from now on. You were lucky this time that the Noah hadn't killed you or destroyed your Innocence. Plus, your injuries are taking longer to heal right? Don't misgauge your abilities."_

"…" I hung up the phone, now in a fouler mood since the idiot had to remind me of that. Getting up, I found my clothes by the phone. The woman must have come in and dropped them off while I was on the phone with Komui. I slipped on my black dress shirt but didn't button it up since the bandages made it harder to button it all the way. Bending over I grabbed my heeled boots and put those on before standing and walking out of the room.

The woman from before came rushing up to me as I made my way down stairs, yelling at me that I needed to be in bed resting and crap like that. Not being able to take much of the annoying woman any longer I turned on her since I was already in a bad mood from the talk with Komui and she wasn't helping the matter.

"Just have the bill sent to the Black Order and where is my cloak?" I added the last part as an afterthought since I couldn't find the blasted thing.

"Oh, here it is Miss. I was just having it washed for you." She handed my folded up cloak to me. I gave a small nod before heading out to go meet up with the bean sprout and pigtails.

**O~O~O~O~O~**

**~Time Skip to the Rewinding Town~**

I had just made it to the Rewinding Town's entrance where I found a Finder sitting by it with some cards on the ground to keep him occupied. Walking up to him he looked up to see me and quickly scrambled to stand.

"Has Walker and Lenalee shown up yet?" I had lowered my hood from my cloak that I had put back on once I was out of the town from my last mission.

"Yes, they just came through not but five minutes ago, General." He had given me a solute. Nodding, I placed my hood back up and walked through the barrier at the entrance gate. Immediately I cloaked myself in the shadows of the building though it was difficult since it was mid day. Looking around I saw a woman with her hair pulled up in a bun in a floor length black dress running out of an alleyway. She was screaming something about 'escaping today'. Then it clicked, she knew that the day kept repeating itself.

_Could she be…?_

Walking down the road, I went to the alley that she had come from to find that it was empty. I continued to walking, hearing a couple fighting off in the distance. I was able to hear something about the guy cheating on his wife again. Or something stupid likes that.

After a whole day of walking I decided to get out of the shadows and mingle in the crowd no matter how much I despise crowds. I needed to try to find the ones that Komui wanted me to watch. I still wasn't sure why he had wanted me to watch two kids when I could be doing something more important, like trying to figure out what the Noah meant with the note. Coming out of my thoughts, I spotted the woman that I saw earlier looking into the crowd ahead on me. Following her eyes I spotted a black and white jacket with the hood up. Walker. I quickly disappeared into the crowd to follow one of my charges.

I jumped up onto a roof of a building from across the street of a restaurant that he had gone into. From here I could see him sitting in a window booth with Lenalee. Sitting down crossed legged, I lowered my hood since nobody would see me from this height. I couldn't hear what they were saying from up here but I did catch that strange woman walking into the restaurant after the white haired exorcist. I watched the area closely as my brain filed all of the photographic memories for later. It was times like these that I was glad to have a photographic memory.

Since I was going to be sitting there for a long time, I was allowed some time to think. It had been about three months since the Moyashi had joined the Black Order. I had to wonder how he was able to survive being an apprentice to the womanizing excuse of a general. Though, I did have to give the general some credit since he was the one that was able to sneak me out of HQ every once in a while without anybody noticing for a few weeks. Shaking my head, I forced those thoughts to the back of my head since I didn't want to have to remember _those_memories. Not if I had to help it.

It was times like these that I wished that I had brought my sketchbook and pencils with me. I was a great artist though that probably was because of General Tiedoll. I always loved sketching, drawing and painting. With my photographic memory I was able to paint a scene that I liked even if I did only get a glance at it. Tiedoll had helped me improve my skills and show me new techniques as well.

I was brought out of my thoughts and almost fell over as I heard Walker scream from inside the restaurant, "Ah! It's the person Lenalee!"

I sweat dropped at that. I pulled my hood back up as I saw the woman rush out of the place only to be grabbed by the Moyashi as he hung out of the window. After a moment they all went back inside and I was able to relax again for a while.

Before I was able to relax completely again though, I felt something was wrong. I stood up and peered into the restaurant were the others were. Walker had his arm activated and there were at least three level two Akuma inside as well. I had the shadows surround me once again so that the Akuma wouldn't see me. After all, I was just sent to observe, not to help fight. I watched as Moyashi started fighting the Akuma and Lenalee grabbed the woman. Within moments there was a blast from inside the place. As I covered my face with my arm, I was able to see that Lenalee had jumped out of the building to get the woman away from the area.

Allen had moved to another place chasing the Akuma. As I was getting ready to follow something made me stop in my tracks. I felt a presence that I knew from somewhere. Looking down, I saw a girl walk through the barrier at the front entrance. It was the Noah from before. I was able to hear her name, Road Camelot. I made sure to commit that to memory for later. Off in the distance I was able to hear the sounds of fighting, most likely where the younger boy was fighting off the Akuma. My ears started to buzz as a high pitched sound wave spread throughout the town. I knew that the newbie couldn't do that or Lenalee so all that was left was the Akuma that was fighting the younger exorcist.

I looked back at Road and saw that she had an annoyed look on her face as she spoke to the Akuma, "Wait! Looks like fun. But aren't you guys forgetting about retrieving the innocence? Come back to me." The Akuma shot off to where the Noah was. Turning around, I jumped off of the roof to the next to look for the bean sprout and pigtails. As I left though, I felt like I was being watched. I had a feeling that Road knew I was there.

As I ran to try to find my charges the town's clock tower chimed. I stopped as something strange happened. There were images of clocks that appeared all throughout the town. Looking around, I saw that the clocks were moving to an apartment building down the road. The clocks had images of things that happened throughout the day; such as when I walked into the town and so on.

_So, this is the ability of the Innocence, to reverse time. Things just got interesting._I couldn't help but to smirk at that statement. This is gonna be fun to watch the events unfold.

**O~O~O~O~O~**

**And that wraps up the 4th****chapter! I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Again, let me know what you think about the story. I need feedback so I can improve.**

**So until then,**

**~Nixie**


	5. Order 5 Noah of Dreams

**And here is chapter 5! I don't have much to say right now so… Oh yea, I guess I should say that I'm not going to keep putting the disclaimer in every chapter since that gets boring. **

**I do not in any way shape or form own D. Gray Man or any characters that go a long with it. I only own my wonder OCs and the plot for this story. **

**Ok, now that that is done… on with the chapter!**

**O~O~O~O~O~**

'_Thought'_

"Talking"

**O~O~O~O~O~**

_**Last Time:**_

_**Enzeru was sent to the Rewinding Town to observe Allen and Lenalee's mission after getting a note from the Noah Clan. Upon getting to the town she quickly realizes that there is in fact Innocence that is behind the town's strange time warp. **_

_**Allen found a woman that is believed to be the accommodator for the Innocence. While talking to her, Allen was attacked by a group of level two Akuma before they left to be called back to the Noah now known as Road Camelot.**_

**O~O~O~O~O~**

**Order 5: Noah of Dreams**

**Enzeru's POV**

Walking around the town by roof top I took notice that it was October 9th yet again as all of the towns people were doing the same thing that they had done the day before. As I walked I saw that there was a large crowd down in the town's square. My curiosity got the better of me and I jumped down from the roof tops. I landed in an alleyway not far from where the crowd was but still far enough that they people there wouldn't notice me.

Since it was midday it would take too much energy to constantly use my shadows so I lowered my hood and unclasped my cloak. I folded it up and placed it into the bag that I had bought the other day when I was coming over here, which was hidden under my cloak. Walking out into the day light I had to cover my eyes for a bit with my hand to let my eyes adjust.

I wore my heeled boots that were almost the same as Pigtail's, black pants and a red ruffled, button down dress shirt with a black ribbon to go around the collar. My bag was a simple messenger bag that was able to fit my cloak and anything else that I might need inside. From inside the bag I pulled out a golden rose cross that had a simple black cord and placed it around my neck like a necklace.

Now that I was all set I walked off into the diction of the crowd. What I saw was a little funny I had to admit. I saw the woman from before dressed as a witch and who I could only guess was Walker wearing a pumpkin on his head. The woman was passing out fliers and telling people about a play that was happening today. The younger boy however was balancing on a giant ball on one foot while juggling different objects with his hands and other foot. I had to admit, it was funny seeing the younger boy like that. If he didn't work out as an exorcist he could be a professional juggler.

A man who looked like he belonged in a circus came out form the small trailer nearby and told them that they could have a break. It had seemed that Moyashi didn't notice me watching him. Then I had to remember that he has never seen me without my cloak on so he wouldn't know what I looked like. I guess this was a good of a time as ever to be somewhat nice and introduce myself to the younger exorcist, mainly since I was stuck watching him and Lenalee. As I began walking towards them I saw Lenalee make her way over to them as well. Instead I made my way over to the younger green haired girl. Walking up behind her I called out her name gently.

"Lenalee," she jumped a little at the sudden sound of her name being called. Turning around she faced me with a slight look of shock before calming herself.

"Oh, Enzeru-san, what are you doing here?" She gave a smile towards me which I gave back. Lenalee and a few others are the only ones that I don't act so cold to. I guess since I've known them longer.

"Sorry if I scared you. Your brother had me come and watch yours and Walker's progress with the mission." We had started walking again; heading to where I saw the woman and the white haired boy had gone. I had also asked what the name of the woman was and Lenalee told me that her name was Miranda Lotto.

Spotting the pumpkin head Lenalee called Allen over. He seemed a little shocked, or at least as he can look being shocked with the pumpkin head still on, that Lenalee had brought somebody that he thinks he doesn't know. I stood off to the side as they talked.

"Well? How's work?"

"If we do ok, he may higher us permanently."

"Really?" I guess Lenalee wasn't expecting that.

I decided to drown out their conversation from there as Walker had asked Lenalee how long she had been with the Black Order. That was a conversation that I didn't want to be in. Sitting on the ground with my legs crossed, I began to dig through my bag. I had bought some things while I was here to occupy my time besides just wandering around the town and watching the two exorcists in front of me.

I had found my new sketch book and charcoal pencils. Pulling them out, I set them in my lap. My eyes became unfocused as I sifted through my memories for something to draw. Before I knew it, I was drawing lines, curves and shapes. All was gradually getting more detailed as I went, switching from pencils to charcoal from time to time. Soon enough, there was a detailed picture of a memory that I hadn't wanted to remember. But it seems that from Lenalee telling Walker about herself, I had remembered when I was first brought to the Oder was well. Even though that was eleven years ago, I still remember it was if it was yesterday.

"Ano, Enzeru-san, are you alright?" Lenalee pulled me out of my thoughts before I was swept up into a memory that I wasn't ready to see again just yet. This had gotten Walker's attention as well. I jumped up and gave a yelp at what came next.

"You're the one that stopped Kanda from killing me when we first met!" he said pointing a finger at me.

"Yes, and it's rude to point you know. By the way, I guess you deserve a proper introduction. My name is Hitaki, Enzeru. And I am the 6th general of the Order." I placed my art stuff back into my bag as I was speaking and stood up to shake his hand. He took my hand before we both sat back down.

"Hey— where do you get a ticket for "The Pumpkin and the Witch"?" There was a new voice, but one that I recognized. We all turned our heads to the entrance of the alley to see the girl from before. She was the Noah that was at my last mission as well. Her eyes flickered to me before going back to Walker.

Pumpkin Head stood up and led Road out of the alley and to where Miranda was suppose to be at, calling over his shoulder to Lenalee and I saying that he had to get back to work. Instead of being able to give the Noah a ticket to the play the manager was heard yelling at Miranda for letting the ticket money be stolen from a pickpocket.

Lenalee took to the roof tops while Walker disposed of the pumpkin and took off into the streets, passing Road on the way. I stayed behind to see what else would happen with the female Noah and Miranda. Road walked over to the sobbing woman and crouched in front of her.

"So your clock is the Innocence." As she took Miranda I followed silently behind curious as to what exactly the girl was up to. I wasn't going to get involved in this though. After all, I was only sent to watch what happens, not to lend help.

After a few minutes I found myself going up to a building to an upper floor. Opening the door that led into the room that the Noah had taken Miranda inside saw what was there. There was a message on the wall written in blood,

"I have stolen the Innocence"

When I took a step into the room though, the place had changed. The place was strange; it had floating toys and candles everywhere I looked.

'_So this is some of the power of the Noah Clan.'_

As I walked I heard talking.

"You can't Lady Road! Bad, bad!" The voice was really annoying to listen to. I already wanted to yell at it to shut up. Sadly I was beaten to it.

"Shut up. Be quiet, Lero." I heard Road's voice. She seemed just as annoyed as I was. We at least had one thing in common. Ok, I guess two since neither of us likes the Black Order.

As I walked on, I found Road sitting in a high backed chair wearing Walker's coat and chewing on some bubble gum. Across from her was Miranda with her hands nailed to an old grandfather clock. Road looked up from her place in the chair to look over at me.

"Oh! Enzeru-Chan~! I'm so glad that you recovered from that attack from your last mission." She gave me a smile before standing up from her chair and running over to me, wrapping me in a hug. She seemed to notice that I tensed under her embrace since she let go and took a step back.

"How do you know me?" As I asked her that her smile turned into a frown. Her eyes seemed to hold an emotion that I wasn't quite sure what it was. It might have been anger or… sadness?

"What? Enzeru~ you mean to tell me that you forgot about me? But, I'm your younger sister, remember? My human dad had adopted you when you were younger."

"Sorry to tell you this but, I don't have any memory of when I was younger, only of when I was taken to the Order eleven years ago." I decided to plop down onto the floor since I really didn't have a reason to attack the Noah standing not two feet in front of me. After all, she didn't kill me when she had the chance so why attack her now?

Something in her seemed to click as the room was suddenly filled with something. No, it wasn't something, it was a dream. But, the dream had a younger version with me inside though I don't remember this. Could this be a memory that I had lost?

_An eight year old version of me with long red hair and dark blue eyes was running towards a flower filled field with a small stream on the other side. As she looked back I was able to see two men in black coats with the Black Order's symbol on them. Turning her head back around to see where she was going she tripped and fell to the ground, letting out a scream of pain. She quickly pulled herself up and kept running. The men were gaining on her this time and soon had her cornered between them and a tree that was near the stream._

"_What do you want with me?" Enzeru was now sobbing with tears streaming down her small face._

"_You are to come with us. You could be a very precious aspect to our cause. Now come here little brat." One of the men came up to her and grabbed her by the arm._

I couldn't watch it anymore as I heard the younger me start to scream for help. I turned my head away from the scene that was in front of me. I took a glance over at Road to see what she thought. Her eyes were wide then narrowed while she clenched her hands into fists at her sides.

"Those stupid exorcists blocked out your memory! I can't believe that they did that. You can't even see his face and they're blocking out the names!" Road suddenly screamed out at the image in front of us. I turned to see what she was talking about.

_My younger self was flung over the shoulder of one of them still kicking and screaming. She had screamed out, what I think was a name since a moment later an older boy with curly hair with no face came from the tree line. I took a better look at him to see that it was the boy from my last dream._

A moment later the image dispersed leaving us in the dark with only the floating candles to give us light. I sensed others were entering the dream world as I pulled the shadows around my body to hide from those that were arriving.

"I'm not here to fight, Road. I was simply sent to see how the others fair. Try not to kill them just yet." I spoke up, ignoring what had just transpired for now as she turned to go back to her seat, giggling as she went.

From the way that she sounded though it was not a cheerful giggle but one that promised pain to those that had wronged her. Something had told me that it wasn't only meant for Walker and Lenalee.

Three level two Akuma had entered the dream world carrying with them an unconscious Lenalee and Walker. The one that was carrying Lenalee handed her over to Road while the other one took Walker to the wall. He then started hammering stakes into the white haired exorcist's still activated left arm into the wall. Well, that was certainly going to hurt when he wakes up. Looking back over to Road I saw that she had changed Lenalee into a dress and had her pigtails curled. She then had the Akuma set Lenalee into the chair that she was once sitting in.

It didn't take long for Walker to wake up. Around the same time he did Miranda decided to wake up as well. Now I started to pay close attention to see how well the younger exorcist was going to handle himself in a situation like this one. Walker's and my attention was directed to the Noah as she called Lenalee a doll.

"Lenalee!" Walker screamed yet the green haired girl didn't seem to hear him. Then he finally noticed Road next to her.

You're the girl that asked for the tickets. Why are you with the Akuma? You're not one, so then, what are you?" He had a surprised look on his face as he looked at the Noah of Dreams.

"I'm human. Why can't humans and Akuma get along?" She had a smile on her face.

"Akuma, are weapons made by the Earl to kill humans. They target humans." He was trying to reason with her, which I knew wasn't going to work but I still wanted to see how this all worked out.

"Weapons can be used by humans to kill other humans, right? The Millennium Earl is our brother and savoir. You see, we are the chosen ones." As she spoke her skin began to darken into the gray tinted color that helps distinguish her as a Noah.

I am Road, and I am part of the Noah Clan." As she spoke, the stigmata appeared on her forehead.

Now it was time to see how the younger exorcists would get out of this situation alive. I wondered if maybe I was going to have to get my hands dirty after all. Only time would tell I suppose.

**O~O~O~O~O~**

**And that wraps up this chapter. I thought it was a good place to stop for now. Let me know what you all think of the story so far! **

**And thank you all who have favored, alerted, and reviewed my story so far I really like that.**

**Just a reminder though, if I don't get any reviews I won't update as fast. I was sad when I saw that nobody reviewed the last chapter… **

**Well till next time,**

**~Nixie**


End file.
